Certain lenses can be used to capture images or videos with a wide field or angle of view. For example, a fisheye lens is a wide-angle lens that can be used to capture wide panoramic or hemispherical images. Such lenses typically produce a distorted image, with certain parts of the image stretched or compressed compared with other parts. This generally leads to straight image features, such as straight lines, appearing curved rather than straight.
It is known to correct the distortion in an image captured by a fisheye lens to remove or reduce curvature of straight image features.
It is desirable to provide methods and systems for processing image data, for example to adjust a geometric distortion of an image represented by the image data, that are more flexible than known methods and systems.